Snakes an Ladders
by kagura2409
Summary: Basée sur l'épisode 2 de la saison 2, "Serpents et Échelles". Histoire racontée par Murdoch, avec quelques imprévus. Julia est belle, Julia est douce, Julia est intelligente, Julia est forte. Mais Julia n'est pas lui, n'est ce pas? W. Murdoch/Dr Roberts.
1. Chapter 1

Je m'appelle William Henry Murdoch. Je suis inspecteur à la maréchaussée de Toronto.

Je suis un bon chrétien, du moins, je le crois. Je vais à la messe tous les dimanches, même si je reconnais avoir plus ou moins délaissé les confessions. Je crois en Dieu, mais pas en sa toute puissance, car je crois également en la science… Je demeure convaincu qu'un jour, elle nous permettra de répondre à toutes les questions que nous nous posons. Mais il arrive pourtant que mes connaissances, mes principes et ma foi soient mis à mal. C'est le cas actuellement, je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle j'écris ces lignes…

J'ai ressenti le besoin de coucher mes émotions sur le papier, car il s'agit de choses dont je ne peux parler à personne, et surtout pas à Julia. Bien qu'elle soit l'une des personnes les plus ouvertes d'esprit que je connaisse, ce genre de choses la ferait souffrir… En fait, j'ai l'impression de ne plus savoir qui je suis, car actuellement, mon éducation, ma foi, tous mes principes sont remis en cause, et même la science ne peut pas m'apporter de réponse… Je suppose qu'il est quelque part question de transferts chimiques au niveau des neurones, ou bien quelque chose dans ce genre-là, mais dans ce cas, l'interrogation ne fait que changer : pourquoi cette personne la ? Pourquoi est-ce cette personne qui est capable d'affoler mon cœur à ce point-là ? Plus exactement, pourquoi cette personne la précisément, est-elle capable d'affoler mon cœur ? Comment ? Comment réussit-elle à monopoliser mes pensées, allant jusqu'à me rendre moins clairvoyant dans mon travail ? Comment cette personne la peut-elle réussir à effacer Julia, qui était jusque-là la seule à occuper mon esprit ? Alors que même elle ne réussissait pas à me détourner d'un criminel ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? J'en viens à souhaiter –chose horrible- un meurtre particulièrement tordu et épineux, qui me permette de le revoir… De LE revoir… Oui, car même si j'en ai honte, il s'agit d'un homme… Et là encore, les questions demeurent…

Comment un homme peut-il affoler à ce point l'esprit d'un autre ? Qu'est ce qui peut permettre l'embrasement des sens entre deux êtres identiques, pour une étreinte non vouée à la procréation ? Est-ce Dieu ? S'il s'agit bien de lui, alors c'est toute mon éducation chez les papistes qui est remise en question. S'il s'agit de lui, alors cela rend la pédérastie, pardon, l'homosexualité, puisque c'est le terme en usage aujourd'hui, légitime…

Et si Dieu condamne réellement cela, alors qui l'autorise ? Peut-être que ces hommes du club de tennis de Taylor Creek auraient des réponses à mes questions ? Peut-être devrais-je tenter de demander à l'agent Higgins ou ils se réunissent… Malheureusement, je crains de ne pas être bien accueilli… Encore une fois, il s'agit d'un homme. C'est un homme qui me trouble, si fort, que je ne peux plus garder cela pour moi, si fort, que je suis contraint d'écrire ces lignes dans l'espoir d'alléger mon cœur… Et quel que soit le rôle de Dieu dans cette histoire, il y a tout de même un fait : le désir est bien là. Le désir existe, il est possible pour un homme de désirer un autre homme...

Et qui sait, peut-être pour une femme, de désirer une autre femme ?

Mais je crois que, pour que tout ce que j'écris soit compris, et cela même si personne n'est censé lire ces lignes, il faut que je revienne sur certains évènements, qui ont commencés voilà quelques semaines…


	2. Chapter 2

J'étais en train de mettre au point ma dernière invention : une lampe à ultraviolets révolutionnaire, qui allait nous permettre de repérer et de mettre en évidence les fluides corporels, et cela, même après nettoyage... Une telle invention pouvait, selon moi, nous permettre de trouver des scènes de crimes, quand pour l'œil humain, elles demeuraient invisibles…

L'inspecteur Brackenried est entré, j'étais en train de lui expliquer l'utilité de ma lampe, lorsque l'agent Higgins nous à interrompu : En allant à la pèche, un jeune homme avait découvert le cadavre d'une femme près de la rivière. Elle avait été sauvagement égorgée et éventrée, et le meurtrier avait poussé le vice jusqu'à utiliser son sang pour nous narguer, et écrire sur un rocher les mots « essayez de m'arrêter.» Alors que nous nous apprêtions à prendre l'affaire en main, nous avons été interrompus par un homme fort peu courtois, qui disait s'appeler Edward Scanlon et être inspecteur à Scotland Yard. Il disait poursuivre le meurtrier, et connaitre sa manière de procéder. De retour au poste de police, il nous a tout expliqué : Ce barbare parcourait l'empire, en assassinant à chaque fois huit femmes dans les villes qu'il visitait. Toutes étaient éventrées, et à chaque fois il laissait ce genre de message d'insultes. Le meurtrier s'appelait selon lui Harlan Horgil, et il le poursuivait depuis exactement quatorze mois, trois semaines et quatre jours… Pour lui, ce Horgil était un misogyne de la pire espèce, qui avait maintenant tué 25 femmes, et il lui en restait encore sept à traquer à Toronto… En fait, pour lui, même la possibilité que ce Horgil soit le fameux « Jack l'éventreur, » ce meurtrier de prostituées dans le quartier de Whitechapel, ne pouvait être écartée…

Alors que je lui avais demandé de sortir pour que je puisse parler seul à seul avec mon supérieur, il à provoqué un incident assez désagréable : Il s'est emporté contre Crabtree et Higgins qui passaient le temps en jouant aux dames. Pour lui, ils auraient dû courir dans toute la ville afin de rattraper l'éventreur… Le fait est que le briefing n'avait pas encore eu lieu, et qu'ils ne sont que de simples fonctionnaires, et bien que l'inspecteur Brackenried se soit rangé du côté de Scanlon, (mais il y était poussé par une histoire personnelle,) ils n'avaient donc rien à faire en attendant nos ordres…

Scanlon a à nouveau baissé dans mon estime lorsqu'il s'en est violemment pris à Julia pendant son compte rendu d'autopsie : Pour lui, ce meurtre était l'œuvre de l'éventreur, et il n'en démordait pas ! Je me suis alors expliqué tout à fait courtoisement avec lui sur le fait que je n'appréciais pas qu'il s'en prenne sans raison au Docteur Ogden et à mes collègues. Il a semblé se rendre compte qu'il s'était injustement emporté et s'est excusé auprès de Julia. Au retour, il s'est même arrêté pour faire une course, et lorsque nous sommes revenus au commissariat, il a offert à l'agent Higgins le jeu «Serpents et échelles, » un jeu se pratiquant avec un dé, et ou le pion devait traverser le plateau. Si le pion tombait sur une échelle, il avançait et le raccourci pouvait être considérable. A l'inverse, si le pion tombait sur un serpent, il reculait, et pouvait perdre beaucoup de temps… Le sous-entendu biblique m'a semblé flagrant : une échelle permettant d'arriver plus rapidement à l'objectif (Dieu,) si le pion agissait bien, et un serpent le faisant redescendre, et donc se rapprocher des enfers, si des péchés étaient commis… Ce genre de détails peuvent sembler inutiles, mais ils sont pourtant nécessaires pour se faire une idée de la psychologie du meurtrier…

Peu de temps après, un second meurtre a été commis, toujours de la même manière, toujours avec le même message, mais contrairement à notre première victime, cette jeune femme était vierge, et ne s'était jamais prostituée. Cela pouvait-il encore être l'œuvre de l'éventreur ? Alors que je conversais avec Julia, qui m'a bien souvent été d'une grande aide pour y voir plus clair, je me suis plaint à haute voix de ne pas comprendre la façon dont le meurtrier raisonnait. Selon moi, si j'arrivais à saisir la façon dont cet homme pensait, alors il me serait alors plus facile de le comprendre, et donc d'orienter mon enquête d'une façon plus juste…

Julia m'a alors parlé d'un jeune aliéniste aux théories novatrices et qui avait été renvoyé de l'asile ou il exerçait précédemment à cause de ses recherches sur le fonctionnement de l'esprit criminel. Il exerçait maintenant dans l'asile de la ville de Tobycook... Ravi d'avoir un avis si scientifique, je m'y suis rendu avec empressement!

C'est peu de temps après que mes ennuis ont commencé…


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponse à ma review:** Berenice: Merci beaucoup^^ J'ai effectivement essayé de respecter le langage châtié (comme on dit^^) de l'époque, et à l'écriture, c'est venu tout seul... Et puis, tu as l'air de connaître murdoch: un homme ouvert d'esprit et scientifique, mais aussi religieux, et peu enclin à la "pédérastie" n'est ce pas? D'ailleurs, si par hasard l'envie te prend de revoir cette série, il faudrait que tu me retrouve le nom de la rue du club gay ou il a l'air si ridicule^^ (et éventuellement le restaurant ou il dîne avec Ruby, j'en ai besoin plus tard^^) Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je blague...^^ Au pire, j'inventerai^^ Mais en tout cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise, merci^^ (il faut que j'arrête avec les ^^)

* * *

Le Docteur Roberts m'a semblé être un homme cultivé et charmant. Ses techniques de soin étaient effectivement particulièrement novatrices, et laissaient selon moi entrevoir de grands espoirs, dans la guérison, mais aussi le confort des patients.

C'était un homme d'environ ma taille, aux grands yeux sombres. Son léger bouc lui allait à ravir, et j'ai trouvé l'ondulation de ses cheveux tout à fait charmante… Bien que je m'intéresse de plus ou moins près à la plupart des nouveautés scientifiques, je ne suis pas particulièrement adepte des théories selon lesquelles tel homme est plus doué pour telle chose, selon sa physionomie. Ce genre de raisonnement m'a toujours semblé terriblement discriminatoire...

Cependant, je reconnais que son visage m'a tout de suite plu, et que ses yeux brillants d'intelligence et de curiosité vis-à-vis de la complexité de l'esprit humain, m'ont plus ou moins séduit... Instinctivement, je savais que j'étais tombé sur la bonne personne.

Lorsque je lui ai demandé de l'aide, ses grands yeux sombres se sont mis à pétiller. Bien qu'il ait fait preuve d'une remarquable maitrise de soi, et qu'il ait affecté de se conduire en médecin pressé et occupé qu'il était, il a semblé particulièrement ravi que je lui demande quelque chose touchant à son sujet d'étude préféré.

Je souhaitais qu'il dresse une sorte de portrait psychologique du meurtrier, j'espérais pouvoir ainsi mieux le comprendre, et donc l'arrêter. Il a trouvé mon idée particulièrement intéressante, et a promis de faire de ma demande une priorité, dès qu'il aurait reçu les différents éléments de l'enquête.

Je l'ai remercié, et alors que j'allais m'en aller, il m'en a empêché.

Lorsqu'il m'a prévenu que dans le métier, il était considéré comme « un paria, à cause de ses méthodes peu académiques, » je lui ai répondu avec une étrange joie au cœur, que c'était justement pour cela que je faisais appel à lui, et c'était la vérité…

Un meurtrier ne raisonne pas de façon académique, et c'est précisément pour cela qu'il me fallait quelqu'un comme lui…

Peu de temps après, on a retrouvé une calèche volée, que l'on supposait être le lieu de crime. En effet, cet éventreur égorgeait ses victimes, mais nous ne retrouvions pas une goutte de sang à côté des corps de ces jeunes filles. Nous avons donc supposé qu'il devait les tuer quelque part, avant de déplacer les corps et de s'en débarrasser, et la calèche lui permettait de faire d'une pierre deux coups…

J'ai pu utiliser ma toute nouvelle lampe à UV, et prouver son utilité lorsqu'elle nous a révélé, à Scanlon et moi, une grande quantité de sang répandue dans toute la calèche: nous avions notre scène de crime…

Nous avons donc cherché le voleur de calèche, et nous sommes interrogés sur ce qui avait pu pousser deux jeunes femmes, dont l'une non prostituée, à monter dans la voiture d'un inconnu. La théorie la plus probable était qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un homme respectable, qui inspirait confiance aux femmes…

Je suis ensuite retourné voir le Dr Roberts, qui m'avait fait dire qu'il avait terminé son analyse.

L'évènement étrange qui aurait dû m'alerter, est que j'ai à nouveau ressenti cet étrange accès de joie à l'idée de revoir ce charmant confrère d'un nouveau genre. A ce moment-là, je n'y ai guère prêté attention : j'ai attribué cela au fait que j'allais peut être enfin comprendre ce meurtrier, et revoir cet homme à la conversation et à l'esprit si riche. L'autre chose qui aurait dû attirer mon attention, est que justement, je ressentais de la joie à l'idée de revoir cet homme…

* * *

C'est dingue ça! Je ne m'en étais pas du tout aperçue en écrivant sur Word, mais mes chapitres pour cette histoire sont super court! Je viens de regrouper les chapitres trois et quatre pour celui là, du coup, cette histoire risque d'être plus courte que prévu... Bah, tant que le contenu ne change pas...^^


	4. Chapter 4

Lorsque j'ai retrouvé le Dr Roberts, qui, sans sa blouse, était vêtu avec beaucoup d'élégance, j'ai senti avec étonnement mon cœur s'emballer, et une chaleur intense s'est soudainement emparée de mon être. J'ai rapidement cessé d'y penser, songeant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un petit malaise passager. Mais le temps passait, et la sensation demeurait. Je me suis alors concentré sur ce que le Dr Roberts avait pu trouver. J'ai d'ailleurs trouvé son analyse particulièrement pertinente...

Selon lui, le meurtrier éprouvait une véritable colère envers ces femmes, et cette colère était si forte, que tuer était la seule solution pour la calmer. Alors que je remarquais à haute voix que cet homme devait dissimuler sa rage, il renchérit en disant qu'en effet, il devait porter une sorte de masque, au sens figuré, pour cacher sa démence...

Il m'a alors parlé de la théorie d'un aliéniste français du nom de Philippe Pinel, selon laquelle l'aliénation pouvais être classée en cinq catégories : la cinquième, la manie sans délire, regroupait les gens dérangés mais ne montrant aucun signe de troubles mentaux, à l'image de Dr Jekyll et Mr Hyde... La théorie du Dr Roberts était que ce genre de folie remonte à l'enfance, et que le meurtrier devait avoir été traumatisé par un évènement l'amenant à créer une réalité alternative, dans laquelle, enfant, il pouvait se réfugier. C'était dans ce monde, que plus tard, son « Mr Hyde » allait pouvoir s'exprimer…

Je me suis alors demandé comment un enfant avait pu se métamorphoser en tueur… Le Dr Roberts avait également réfléchi à cette question : il pensait que les problèmes avaient commencé à l'époque de sa maturité sexuelle, soit à l'adolescence… Selon lui, il était possible que le meurtrier soit impuissant. Dans tous les cas, sa haine des femmes n'avait fait que grandir en lui, et elle était aujourd'hui devenue une rage meurtrière…

J'ai ensuite interrogé le Dr Roberts sur comment le meurtrier pouvait choisir ses victimes. Il m'a alors éclairé sur un point particulièrement important : Toutes ces femmes travaillaient. Je pensais que ce détail était anodin, mais il m'a vite détrompé: en effet, si cet homme était impuissant, et se sentait menacé par ces femmes, les tuer était effectivement une façon de valoriser son estime de lui-même. Et il était également possible que plus la réussite de ces femmes était flagrante, plus il était sexuellement excité à l'idée de les tuer…

Mais il y avait tout de même un point noir : Melle Moffat, la première victime retrouvée à Toronto, en était venue à se prostituer pour subvenir aux besoins de sa famille. C'était loin d'être une réussite. A ce moment-là, le Dr Roberts a été suffisamment honnête pour me dire qu'il n'avait pas trouvé d'explication… Il n'avait pas non plus d'idée sur la signification du chiffre huit, bien que pour le meurtrier, il revêtait forcément une dimension symbolique…

Nous avons ensuite parlé de ces fameux messages, que le meurtrier laissait à chaque fois. « Essayez de m'arrêter, » cela pouvait sonner comme une provocation envers les forces de police, mais aussi comme un appel à l'aide… Une manifestation de son côté « Jekyll, » pour que l'on arrête son côté « Hyde. »

Lorsque le Dr Roberts m'a rendu son rapport et s'est excusé de ne pas pouvoir m'aider plus avant, je lui ai assuré qu'il avait déjà fait énormément, et c'était vrai, car j'avais maintenant une réelle idée du fonctionnement du meurtrier. Le sourire qu'il m'a alors offert à affolé mon cœur un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, et je fus parcouru d'une nouvelle vague de chaleur… J'avais pu humer la délicate odeur de sueur, de camphre et d'herbes médicinales qui se dégageait de sa peau lorsqu'il s'était penché vers moi pour me tendre son compte rendu, et cette odeur m'a étrangement semblé la plus douce que je n'avais jamais senti…

Troublé, j'ai pris congé. Mon malaise, que je pensais passager, ne m'avait pas quitté de tout l'entretien et s'était accru à chaque geste que le docteur m'adressait, à chaque regard appuyé qu'il me lançait… Il répondait à toutes mes questions, une à une, de manière complètement logique. Son raisonnement n'était pas sans failles, mais il avait l'humilité de le reconnaitre, et j'avais l'impression d'être bercé par sa voix douce, qui ne cachait ni sa satisfaction quant à son raisonnement, ni sa curiosité vis-à-vis de ce qu'il n'avait pas pu découvrir, et qui laissait aisément deviner ni sa joie d'avoir eu l'occasion de travailler sur l'un de ces esprits criminels qui le fascinaient tant...

A la fin de notre entretien, j'ai été presque déçu de quitter cet homme si passionné et passionnant, cet homme si curieux et ouvert d'esprit, et qui me captivait littéralement…


	5. Chapter 5

**Réponse à ma review: Bérénice** : J'essaye toujours de répondre^^ Si tu avais eu un compte FFnet, je t'aurais répondu par MP, mais là, je ne peux le faire que comme ça^^ Ouais, c'est Murdoch, il est coincé entre sa religion et sa raison, et de toute façon il est coincé tout court^^ Et le pire, c'est que Yannick Bisson a l'air à peine moins coincé au naturel xD Ne t'embête pas trop non plus, au pire, j'invente^^ Surtout que je te demande des trucs qui sont pas forcément dans cette saison en plus^^ D'ailleurs, est ce que tu sais si le Dr Roberts a un prénom des fois? Je me suis arrêté à la saison 5 alors j'ai pas tout vu, j'ai juste attrapé sur internet qu'il allait avoir la Chorée de Huntington T-T Saloperies de scénaristes Bref, voila la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras^^

* * *

Plus tard encore, l'inspecteur Brackenried m'a informé qu'un suspect avait été appréhendé : Un certain Morris Bailey m'attendait en salle d'interrogatoire. Il travaillait à l'abattoir, et devait donc savoir manier un couteau. Il avait été arrêté en train d'observer une femme en train de se déshabiller, et sa chambre était remplie de sous-vêtements féminins. De plus, il était anglais et avait débarqué de vancouver -la ville ou Horgil avait été vu pour la dernière fois- il y a trois semaines…

Malgré tout cela, je demeurais sceptique suite à l'interrogatoire : Certes, il travaillait à l'abattoir, mais comme veilleur de nuit, et non comme équarisseur. Il a prétendu n'aimer que regarder les femmes, et être incapable de leur faire du mal, il n'a reconnu les victimes sur les photos que parce qu'elles sont parues dans le journal, et il m'a semblé sincère durant la totalité de sa déclaration… Il est même allé jusqu'à s'inquiéter pour sa mère, qui, selon lui, mourrait si il était accusé de meurtre… Je me suis un instant demandé comment un homme pourrait tuer 25 femmes, et à côté de ça s'inquiéter pour sa mère... Bizarrement, la réponse s'est tout de suite imposée à mon esprit, sous l'étrange forme de la voix du Docteur Roberts, me murmurant que l'esprit criminel était impénétrable, et que Dieu seul savait ce qui pouvait dicter leur conduite, si étrange soit-elle…

Alors que je m'interrogeais sur cette réponse, et la façon dont elle m'était parvenue, Bailey a été emmené en cellule. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Crabtree arrivait en courant, nous affirmant qu'il y avait un problème. Nous nous sommes alors précipités vers les cellules, ou Bailey semblait avoir complètement changé de personnalité ! Il avait pris Higgins en otage en lui plaçant un couteau sous la gorge -Dieu seul savait d'où il le sortait- et demandait à être relâché immédiatement, sans quoi, il « saignerait Higgins comme un cochon. » Le changement était impressionnant ! Ou était passé le jeune homme paniqué et qui s'inquiétais pour sa mère de la salle d'interrogatoire ? Ce n'était plus la même personne… Il affirmait qu'il « refusait de partir à la potence à cause de ces putains, » et se conduisait exactement comme on peut l'attendre d'un assassin pris au piège, mais un détail a continué de m'intriguer : lorsque l'inspecteur Brackenried l'a appelé Horgil, il a répondu qu'il s'appelait Bailey…

Avant que nous ayons pu tenter quoi que ce soit de supplémentaire, l'inspecteur Scanlon est arrivé derrière lui et l'a abattu d'un coup de pistolet…Tout le monde a alors considéré que Bailey était l'éventreur, et donc que celui-ci avait été éliminé, mais alors que tous félicitait Higgins pour son sang-froid, plusieurs détails continuaient de m'ennuyer…

J'avais examiné les vêtements de Bailey à la lampe à ultraviolets, et n'y avais trouvé absolument aucune trace de sang. L'inspecteur Scanlon a suggéré qu'il avait pu brûler ceux qui étaient souillés, mais dans le portrait établi par le Docteur Roberts, le tueur était quelqu'un de méticuleux, et Bailey, avec ses vêtements, certes propres, mais habillé sans soin, était loin de donner cette impression… Sans parler de sa source de gratification sexuelle : c'était un voyeur et un onaniste, mais il ne donnait pas l'impression d'être un tueur… Pour moi, le vrai tueur courrait toujours, et pour l'attraper, il nous fallait découvrir le lien unissant les deux victimes… L'inspecteur Scanlon a alors émis une hypotèse étonnante : le fait que les deux victimes soient liées n'excluait pas le fait que Horgil et Bailey soient une seule et même personne… La réponse m'a à nouveau frappée comme un flash : j'ai revu le visage souriant du Dr Roberts, et il me disait de sa voix douce, « un dédoublement de personnalité, William… » Je suis resté abasourdi, tant par cette vision, que par le fait que mon subconscient m'envisage intime avec le Dr Roberts au point qu'il utilise couramment mon prénom…


	6. Chapter 6

J'ai malgré tout du reconnaitre que l'hypothèse avancée par mon esprit et Scanlon se tenait. Du moins, elle correspondait à l'étrange changement de comportement de Bailey… Dans tous les cas, Scotland Yard a considéré que l'affaire était classée, et Scanlon a préparé son retour à Londres, mais juste avant de me quitter, il m'a lancé une idée : Peut-être que le lien entre les victimes était qu'aucune d'entre elles ne venait de Toronto ? Je me suis promis de creuser l'idée, et lui ai souhaité un bon retour…

Il avait réellement piqué ma curiosité avec cette simple petite phrase, car malgré tout ce qui pouvait désigner Bailey comme coupable, malgré ce que mon esprit, sous la forme du Dr Roberts avait pu me souffler, je demeurais intimement persuadé que nous n'avions pas arrêté la bonne personne. C'était plus qu'une simple intuition, c'était une sorte de conviction… Mon instinct me hurlait que nous avions fait une erreur, et que nous étions passés à côté de quelque chose d'énorme…

J'ai alors recontacté Mme Moffat, la mère de la première victime. Malgré sa période de prostitution, nécessaire pour les nourrir elle et sa famille, sa fille était une bonne chrétienne, qui travaillait dans un hôpital car elle avait toujours voulu aider les pauvres… Lorsqu'elle est arrivée à Toronto, elle avait été logée dans une pension catholique, celle la même ou vivait la seconde victime, Melle Abercrombie !

Je m'y suis rendu en urgence, et alors que j'interrogeais la réceptionniste, quelle n'a pas été ma surprise d'apprendre que leurs archives avait déjà été épluchées par l'un de nos hommes en début de semaine ! Comment un de nos hommes avait-il pu venir ici, alors que je ne m'intéressais à cette pension que maintenant que l'affaire était considérée comme classée ? J'ai alors demandé à ce qu'elle me décrive l'homme qu'elle avait vu : Je demeurais pétrifié d'horreur, en entendant sa description!

J'ai interrogé un peu plus avant la réceptionniste, avant de rentrer précipitamment au commissariat et d'effectuer un examen complet de la calèche ou avaient été tuées les jeunes filles: j'y ai trouvé une empreinte de doigt parfaitement conservée, malgré le nettoyage minutieux du véhicule par l'assassin. Je me suis ensuite rendu au bureau de l'inspecteur Brackenried, pour lui faire part de mes découvertes : d'après la réceptionniste, un homme était venu en se faisant passer pour un policier, prétextant une enquête sur un déviant qui sévirait dans les environs. Il avait ainsi eu accès à la liste des pensionnaires, et à l'adresse de leurs lieux de travail!

Lorsque l'inspecteur Brackenried a demandé si nous avions une description du suspect, je lui ai répondu que nous avions même une empreinte, que j'avais trouvée sur la calèche. Comment pouvais-je savoir que c'était la sienne ? Parce que j'en avais trouvé une identique sur le plateau du jeu « Serpents et échelles… »


	7. Chapter 7

Crabtree m'avait certifié que personne n'avait touché à la calèche avant mon arrivée, et j'étais le seul à m'en être approché. Il ne restait donc plus qu'une possibilité : Scanlon.

La scène était crédible : Il s'arrête en calèche près d'une jeune fille, et lui demande de monter en lui montrant son insigne. Une fois la jeune fille à l'intérieur, il la tuait. Tout se tenait !

Mais Scanlon avait négligé quelque chose, ou peut-être pas finalement : son obsession du chiffre huit ! Scanlon, Horgil, ou quel que soit son nom, frappait toujours huit fois, et ne quittait pas une ville sans avoir atteint ce chiffre… L'inspecteur Brackenried a envoyé un télégramme à Scotland Yard, en demandant des renseignements sur Edward Scanlon. La réponse n'a pas trainée : Edward Scanlon était bien inspecteur à Scotland Yard, et il enquêtait bien sur un tueur du nom de Harlan Horgil, mais enquêtait, seulement… Il avait été retrouvé mort dans un hotel du Caire: Horgil avait donc tué Scanlon avant de lui prendre sa plaque et de se faire passer pour lui!

A cet instant précis de nos réflexions, Crabtree est arrivé en nous informant que, après avoir appelé la réception de l'hôtel ou logeait Scanlon, ou Horgil, puisque c'était son vrai nom, il avait appris qu'il avait quitté l'hôtel voilà une heure, mais tout n'était pas perdu car il était apparemment malade : Horgil avait dit au réceptionniste qu'il devait voir un médecin…

Instinctivement, j'ai pensé que le danger était proche, et une série d'évènements m'est revenue en mémoire…

Lorsque Horgil s'était accroché avec Julia à la morgue, il lui avait dit qu'il passait son temps à mettre les gens en garde contre l'éventreur, et que partout où il allait, il se heurtait à de l'indifférence. J'ai ensuite revu le Docteur Roberts, me disant que ses victimes travaillaient toutes…

-Le Docteur Ogden, ai-je murmuré.

-Une femme qui travaille, s'est exclamé l'inspecteur Brackenried, vite, à la morgue !

Crabtree, l'inspecteur Brackenried, et moi sommes partis à la morgue en courant. Lorsque nous y sommes arrivés, nous nous sommes séparés, et je suis parti avec Crabtree dans la direction opposée à celle de l'inspecteur Brackenried pour que nous soyons sûrs de retrouver Horgil. Après seulement quelques pas, j'ai retrouvé Julia pétrifiée de terreur, assise par terre contre un mur. Sous le choc, elle fixait un point invisible devant elle… Je l'ai légèrement secouée pour la faire redescendre sur terre, et bien que ce genre de pensés soit particulièrement malvenues dans ces circonstances, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer que ma proximité avec elle me troublait bien moins qu'habituellement…

Nous avons alors été appelés par l'inspecteur Brackenried. J'ai abandonné Julia, pour rejoindre l'inspecteur aux côtés de Horgil. Il agonisait sur le sol, des ciseaux de chirurgie planté dans la poitrine… Je demeurais surpris quand à ses derniers mots: il pensait que ce serait moi qui mettrais fin à son calvaire, et m'a demandé de remercier le Docteur Ogden, avant de pousser son dernier soupir…

Julia s'est alors montrée, profondément choquée.

-Je ne voulais pas… Je ne voulais pas le… A-t-elle balbutié.

Je me suis empressé de la rassurer.

-Non, ai-je répondu. Vous avez agi en état de légitime défense.

Je l'ai ensuite raccompagnée chez elle, mais là ou autrefois, j'aurais tenté de la réconforter par tous les moyens et toutes les paroles possibles, sans dépasser les convenances pour un homme bien éduqué, et secrètement amoureux de sa collègue, mon esprit était irrémédiablement tourné vers le Docteur Roberts, et la visite que je n'allais pas manquer de lui faire le lendemain, pour l'informer des résultats de l'enquête… Cet homme possédait mon esprit, et cela d'une façon qui m'échappait complètement, à un tel point que j'ai fini par me demander si je ne souffrais pas moi-même d'une sorte d'aliénation obsessionnelle…


	8. Chapter 8

Le lendemain, je me suis rendu à l'asile du Docteur Roberts, le pas et l'esprit léger. Impatient, je m'étais maintes et maintes fois morigéné pour mon comportement à la limite de la grossièreté, mais rien n'y faisait. Julia, ma collègue adorée, la femme que j'aimais, avait été victime d'une tentative de meurtre, qui s'était soldée, comble de l'horreur, par l'assassinat de son agresseur, et cela de ses propres mains : J'aurais dû être auprès d'elle, et la soutenir par tous les moyens, ne serais-ce que par ma présence, que je me devais d'espérer réconfortante… Mais non, au lieu de cela, au lieu de montrer mon soutien à Julia en allant la tirer de chez elle et de la noirceur du jour de congé que l'inspecteur Brackenried lui avait accordé, pour lui changer les idées par une promenade au bord de l'eau, je ne pensais qu'au sourire et aux yeux pétillants de cet aliéniste. A son regard, que j'imaginais d'avance rongé par une curiosité qu'il contiendrait pour rester convenable, au sujet des résultats de l'enquête, et de la façon dont nous nous étions servis de ses théories… J'étais certain qu'il mourait d'envie de savoir si elles s'étaient avérées justes ou non, et j'étais déjà ravi de le rassurer sur ce point…

A mon arrivée à l'asile, il m'a accueilli dans son élégant costume gris, un léger sourire, qui fit pourtant bondir mon cœur, sur les lèvres, et en me tendant la main, apparemment désireux de mettre de côté les usages les plus guindés. Je lui ai serré la main, en m'émerveillant de la douceur de ses doigts, légèrement colorés de jaune au bout. J'ai attribué cela à la préparation de divers remèdes à base de plantes médicinales, et j'ai profité de ce que nous étions proches, pour inspirer une bouffée de cette délicate odeur qui était la sienne… Mon malaise de la dernière fois m'avait repris : j'avais chaud, et mon cœur battait vite, mais je ne m'inquiétais plus… Cet homme me troublait, et je le reconnaissais, il me restait simplement à découvrir la raison pour laquelle il affolait ainsi mon cœur…

Il m'avoua éprouver une sorte de curiosité malsaine, il aurait aimé que Horgil reste en vie pour pouvoir s'entretenir avec lui. Je m'empressais de parler dans son sens, et répondis qu'il aurait pu nous en apprendre beaucoup, et réellement, je le croyais… Un homme comme le Docteur Roberts aurait sans aucun doute pu tirer le meilleur parti d'une étude de l'esprit de ce criminel, et cela aurait probablement pu nous servir dans de futures enquêtes…

Il me dit qu'il n'avait finalement pas été d'une grande aide dans cette affaire, et cette fois ci, je me suis empressé de le détromper : son analyse s'était révélée correcte en bien des points : Par exemple, comme nous en avions émis l'hypothèse, son côté « Dr Jekyll, » tentait de mettre un terme à ces meurtres, d'où les messages, « essayez de m'arrêter, » qu'il laissait ; c'était même lui qui m'avait conduit au foyer des jeunes chrétiennes…

Il m'interrogea sur la signification du chiffre huit. Je ne pus malheureusement pas lui répondre sur ce point, car la seule explication que j'avais trouvée était les huits serpents du jeu « Serpents et échelles. » Huit serpents, huit péchés, huit femmes à punir… Il a continué sur le fait que nous ne pourrons sans doute jamais savoir de quels péchés il s'agissait. J'ai émis l'hypothèse qu'ils avaient peut-être été commis dans l'enfance d'Horgil, comme il l'avait suggéré, et il a renchérit sur le fait que c'était peut-être un jeu pour Horgil, au sens propre du terme…

Je l'ai salué d'un au revoir. Les adieux n'étant pas de circonstances, car je pressentais que nous allions nous revoir, sans doute pour tenter de décrypter un autre esprit criminel. Nous avons échangé une nouvelle poignée de main durant laquelle j'ai à nouveau été émerveillé par la douceur sa peau, et il m'a offert un nouveau sourire. Mon cœur a à fait un bond inexpliqué dans ma poitrine, et j'ai serré plus fortement sa main pour ne pas vaciller. Je crois qu'il s'en est d'ailleurs aperçu, mais il n'a pas fait de remarque particulière…

Alors que nous nous séparions, et qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en aller pour retourner à ses patients, j'ai alors envisagé une théorie saugrenue. Etait-ce simplement une théorie, ou bien la première occasion sur laquelle mon esprit avait sauté pour me permettre de rester un peu plus longtemps avec cet homme? Encore aujourd'hui, je l'ignore, cependant, je ne regrette absolument rien...

-Docteur Roberts ? L'ai-je rappelé. Pardonnez-moi, mais j'aimerais vous poser une dernière question…


	9. Chapter 9

**Réponse à ma review: Capitaine** : Merci, c'est gentil^^ Je mets à jour une fois par semaine, généralement le vendredi (sauf ce week end, parce que ma mère s'est barrée en emportant le pc). Pour le mielleux, je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire =$ C'est une fic avec des scènes assez chaudes je trouve, mais les deux persos s'aiment quand même... Si tu as vraiment eu ta dose, je ne sais pas, évite de lire les derniers chapitres... J'espère quand même te revoir bientôt!

* * *

Il est revenu vers moi.

-Laquelle ? A-t-il demandé.

-Eh bien… huit péchés, et huit femmes à punir, n'est-ce pas ? Pensez-vous que ce Horgil, plutôt que d'être impuissant, aurait pu être… Eh bien, un pédéraste ?

A ce moment-là, j'ai cru voir une lueur étrange passer dans le regard du Docteur, mais elle a disparu, si vite, que j'ai cru l'avoir rêvée. Il est revenu vers moi, l'air intéressé quoiqu'un peu tendu. Il semblait réfléchir.

-Non, je ne pense pas, encore que, tout dépende des points de vue. Comment dire… Eh bien, voyez-vous, si Horgil était effectivement homosexuel, et surtout, si il avait du mal à accepter son homosexualité, -ce qui est le plus probable, compte tenu de l'éducation qu'il a probablement reçue- il se serait attaqué à des hommes… A l'inverse, s'il se fichait des convenances, et était particulièrement à l'aise avec sa sexualité déviante, il est effectivement possible qu'il se soit attaqué à des femmes pour cette raison, les considérants comme un péché vis-à-vis de sa sexualité, qu'il vivait comme normale… Peut-être qu'il les désirait malgré tout, et qu'il en a été perturbé… Est-ce que vous me comprenez ? Peut-être même, que le traumatisme à l'origine de tout cela se rapporte à des relations homosexuelles, probablement dans sa famille… Peut-être a-t-il été violé lorsqu'il était enfant, par exemple, et cela l'aura tellement traumatisé qu'il aura développé lui-même un désir homosexuel, son inconscient classant ce genre d'action dans la norme, pour surmonter cette épreuve. Pour qu'il se voit comme normal, et non comme un monstre horrible et sale… A l'adolescence, son désir latent pour les femmes se réveillant, mais son esprit étant incapable d'envisager ce genre de relation, il n'a pu se libérer de cette tension sexuelle qu'en tuant… Cependant, je pense qu'il serait étonnant qu'il ait assumé son homosexualité. La société d'aujourd'hui n'est tout simplement pas prête pour cela. Dans le futur, quand la religion n'aura plus le même pouvoir sur l'inconscient et la morale collective, peut être…

Je demeurais époustouflé par ce raisonnement : il était logique, et tout s'expliquait dans le comportement de Horgil ! Bien sûr, il était possible que nous soyons tombés complètement à côté, mais cela restait une hypothèse particulièrement crédible…

Alors que je méditais encore sur la réponse du Docteur Roberts, sa voix douce et grave me sortit de mes pensées.

-Ecoutez, puisque vous semblez à ce point intéressé par la psychologie de ce meurtrier, accepteriez-vous de dîner avec moi, ce soir, pour que nous en discutions ? Je reconnais qu'il est rare pour moi, de rencontrer quelqu'un avec qui je peux discuter librement de mes idées et de mes opinions… Et puis, vous avez été le premier à me fournir un sujet de recherche concret… Et nous pourrions peut être, qui sait, en profiter pour nous livrer à une petite expérience, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Sans raison immodérément heureux de cette invitation, je ne pus que sourire et accepter avec joie.

-J'en serais ravi, ai-je répondu.

-Parfait, a-t-il reprit, je vous attends donc à vingt heures, au Cristal ?

-Vingt heures, ce sera parfait.

-Eh bien, dans ce cas, je vous dis à ce soir, inspecteur.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en aller, je ne pus m'empêcher de le retenir à nouveau.

-Appelez-moi William, ai-je dis.

Il a souri.

-Dans ce cas, appelez-moi Isaac , a-t-il répondu.

Je lui ai rendu son sourire.

-Isaac, ai-je répété.

Il m'a souri de nouveau, et s'en ai allé. Bien que je m'interrogeais sur la raison de mon comportement si étrange, à la limite du ridicule, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir heureux à l'idée de cette soirée en tête à tête avec lui. Je me suis alors aperçu que j'avais totalement omis de l'interroger sur cette expérience qu'il souhaitait faire. Me rendant compte que j'étais toujours stupidement immobile à l'endroit où il m'avait quitté, j'ai repris ma route et suis rentré au commissariat.


	10. Chapter 10

Voilà ou j'en suis aujourd'hui. L'inspecteur Brackenried m'a donné un congé pour le reste de la journée. Après cette difficile enquête, il a dit que je l'avais mérité. Je suis alors rentré chez moi, et ai écrit ces lignes, sans relâche, incapable que j'étais de garder plus longtemps pour moi le trouble dans lequel me plonge cet homme.

Je ne me reconnais plus. Mon comportement est ridicule. Je me sens stupidement heureux à l'idée de ce dîner de tout à l'heure, et cela sans raison particulière. La réalité est que cet homme me trouble…

Je me suis arrêté un instant d'écrire, pour me préparer à sortir. J'ai repris mon stylo pour continuer mon récit, lorsque je me suis rendu compte que je me préparais comme pour un rendez-vous galant. Je suis maintenant assis à notre table, au restaurant, ou je suis arrivé avec plus d'une demi-heure d'avance…

Au fur et à mesure que j'ai écris ces lignes, je pense avoir avancé dans l'acceptation des derniers évènements. Du moins, j'arrive à accepter de mettre des mots, sur ce que je ressens.

Trouble. Désir. Envie. Honte, aussi. Honte de désirer cet homme. Honte de désirer le toucher. Honte d'apprécier à ce point son odeur. Honte d'apprécier à ce point la douceur et la chaleur de sa peau. Honte de le laisser me détourner de Julia. Honte de me laisser à ce point troubler par un homme. Honte de me détourner ainsi des femmes. Honte de courir consciemment le risque d'être répudié par Dieu.

Julia ne m'a jamais troublé de cette manière. D'ailleurs, force m'est de constater, qu'elle ne me trouble plus du tout. Maintenant, je m'aperçois des regards éperdus d'amour qu'elle me lance, et il y a encore peu de temps, j'aurais saisi ma chance, mais malheureusement, maintenant, elle m'indiffère. Je ne peux que lui souhaiter de trouver le bonheur ailleurs…

En fait, je crois que maintenant, je comprends ces pédérastes. Non, ces _homosexuels,_ car maintenant, je suis l'un d'eux. Du moins, je le crois... Maintenant, je pense comprendre ce qui pousse ces hommes à se réunir, et cela, malgré la peur constante de la police, et donc du scandale. Je pense même réussir à comprendre ce pauvre prêtre dont le comportement m'avait à l'époque scandalisé, car quelle souffrance cela doit être pour lui, d'être prêtre, et homosexuel… Mais le démon ne peut pas être à l'origine de cela, il ne peut pas être à l'origine de ce désir… Les sentiments qui en sont la cause sont bien trop purs ! Jamais je n'ai ressenti pareil emportement de l'esprit pour aucune femme ! Même Julia n'a jamais réussi à faire battre mon cœur aussi vite ! J'étais heureux de la voir à mon travail tous les jours, c'était elle qui me faisait me lever le matin, mais ces derniers jours, j'ai été assailli par une déprime si profonde, que mon travail en a été affecté : je n'avais jamais fait confiance à Scanlon, mais à partir du moment où j'ai rencontré le Docteur Roberts, c'était comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance… Perdu dans mes émotions si incertaines et inconnues, et dans toutes leurs conséquences, j'effectuais mon travail de façon mécanique et logique, comme toujours, mais j'ose maintenant me dire que j'avais perdu tout intérêt pour l'enquête… La seule chose que j'attendais avec impatience était une nouvelle occasion de me rendre à l'asile, chose plutôt étonnante pour un sain d'esprit…

Peut-être que je ne le suis pas, finalement. Peut-être que si j'osais en parler à Isaac ce soir, il pourrait répondre à certaines de mes questions et me proposer une thérapie ? Qui sait, peut-être est-ce la meilleure chose à faire… Mais je l'aperçois qui arrive, il est temps que je termine ces lignes…


	11. Chapter 11

Je pense maintenant, qu'il est temps de terminer mon histoire. Mon cœur est apaisé, mon esprit aussi. Et je suis heureux qu'il en soit ainsi. Pour que tout soit compris, il faut que je reprenne là où j'avais interrompu mon récit…

Le Docteur Roberts est arrivé à vingt heures précises. Il avait troqué son élégant costume gris, contre un costume plus décontracté couleur crème, une tenue plus légère pour ce soir d'été. Il s'est alors amusé de me voir déjà assis la, à écrire, alors qu'il pensait être arrivé à l'heure. Je me suis empressé de le rassurer, car c'était moi qui étais en avance… Le repas était délicieux, encore que je n'en garde pas un grand souvenir, concentré comme je l'étais sur Isaac et tout ce qui le touchait.

Sa conversation était réellement plaisante, et je trouvais son rire encore plus charmant que son sourire. Vers le milieu du dîner, j'ai relancé notre conversation de l'après-midi. Alors que je lui demandais quelle expérience il souhaitait mener, voici ce qu'il m'a répondu :

-Mais elle a déjà commencée, mon cher ami, mais je ne peux pas encore me prononcer sur ses résultats.

Je l'ai regardé d'un air étonné.

-Je suis donc votre sujet d'étude ?

-Tout à fait, a-t-il répondu, ne me demandez pas en quoi, car ce ne serait pas drôle. Patientez jusqu'à demain, vous saurez tout, et ce sera beaucoup plus amusant pour moi…

-Eh bien, dans ce cas, j'ai vraiment hâte d'être à demain, car vous avez éveillé ma curiosité…

Je l'ai arrêté au moment où il a voulu me verser un verre de vin. Il m'a demandé de boire un peu avec lui, car cela lui faisait plaisir de boire avec un ami, et pouvait également lui être grandement utile dans son expérience… De moins en moins sur de vouloir en être le sujet, j'ai néanmoins accepté de bonne grâce. Après tout, c'était une circonstance exceptionnelle, une de celle qui permettait que l'on boive… Mais mon éducation papiste m'interdisait de boire de l'alcool, et faisait du même coup, que je ne le supportais guère, de sorte qu'au deuxième verre, j'étais déjà légèrement gris… Je ne bus plus rien jusqu'à la fin du repas.

Nous avons repris notre conversation sur l'homosexualité.

-Vous savez, m'a-t-il dit, certaines personnes ne considèrent pas l'homosexualité comme une tare… C'est, au contraire, un moyen pour ces personnes d'être véritablement elles-mêmes… Incapable de désirer l'autre sexe, elles ne voient pas forcément d'inconvénient à désirer une personne du même sexe que le leur… C'est même un véritable besoin parfois, un moyen de réellement affirmer leur identité… Ces personnes sont nées ainsi, et ne voient donc pas quel mal il peut y avoir dans leur façon d'être. Dieu les a fait naitre comme cela, leur désir est donc tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel et légitime… Parfois, ces personnes se cachent, pour éviter les persécutions, mais parfois elles ne le font pas, et assument librement leurs choix, quitte à en payer le prix… Mais peut-être n'êtes-vous pas capable de comprendre cela…

Moi qui était tombé en admiration devant lui et qui ne cessait de le dévorer des yeux depuis son arrivée, je comprenais parfaitement… Quelle que soit son action, je ne cessais de le désirer plus… Je l'entendais parler et rire, je voyais ses yeux s'illuminer sous l'effet de l'alcool, je le voyais manger, boire et illustrer ses propos par des gestes gracieux… Et je ne cessais de penser à tous les moyens possibles et imaginables pour provoquer le passage d'un maximum d'émotions agréables sur son visage…

-Je comprends tout à fait, lui ai-je assuré.

J'ai aussitôt saisi l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur moi-même. Après tout, je n'arrivais pas à tout comprendre seul, et sans doute, de par son métier, était-il était le mieux placé pour m'aider.

-Mais n'existe-t-il pas également des personnes qui deviennent homosexuelles ? Des personnes qui peuvent avoir plus ou moins de mal à l'accepter, et y arrivant ou non ?

-Bien sûr, a-t-il répondu, c'est évident. Je pense qu'il y a dans ce cas, deux cas de figure généraux : Dans chacun des deux, la personne passera probablement par une phase de rejet, ou elle ne se comprendra plus, et où elle cherchera à définir sa nouvelle identité sexuelle, avant d'adopter celle qui lui conviendra le mieux. Ensuite, soit la personne rejette complètement son désir homosexuel, ce qui peut donner lieu à une grande souffrance psychologique, voire même mener au suicide, car la souffrance de cette personne sera telle, qu'elle considérera que l'enfer est sur Terre, voir même que Dieu l'a déjà reniée… Soit la personne réussira à accepter son homosexualité, et l'affirmera plus ou moins selon les cas…

-Oui, en effet, ai-je affirmé. Dans l'une de mes enquêtes, j'ai eu à fréquenter des homosexuels. La plupart d'entre eux avaient rejeté leur homosexualité, ou bien l'avaient étouffée, par crainte de se compromettre, et de couvrir leur famille de honte… En fait, ils étaient la plupart du temps mariés, et avec des enfants… J'ai même rencontré un prêtre homosexuel…

-Ce qui montre la possibilité d'une double sexualité. Ils étaient capables de coucher avec une femme et d'avoir des enfants, mais menaient également une double vie auprès d'un homme… Quant au prêtre, et bien, ma foi, cela prouve que les voies de Dieu sont impénétrables… A-t-il répondu, en prenant une gorgée de vin.

-Oui, certes, mais nous ne pouvons pas avoir la certitude qu'ils pensaient réellement à leurs femmes pendant l'amour… La plupart des homosexuels que j'ai pu rencontrer m'ont donné l'impression d'être de ceux dont l'homosexualité leur permettait d'être véritablement eux même… Au point de repousser au maximum le mariage, et de coucher avec leur amant juste avant…

-Oui, bien sûr, je suppose qu'il s'agissait d'une façon pour le marié, et/ou l'amant de s'assurer que tout n'était pas fini, ou bien alors c'était un moyen de se dire au revoir…

-Je penche pour la première solution. L'homme était membre d'un club homosexuel, et nul doute qu'il comptait y retrouver son amant assez souvent.

-Comptait ?

-C'était notre victime…

-Oh…

Nous en étions au dessert. Il a posé son menton sur le poing qui tenait sa fourchette à gâteau, fixant un point au loin, le front plissé par la réflexion.

-Pour en revenir au prêtre, a-t-il reprit, j'aimerais beaucoup lui parler. Je me demande vraiment comment il a pu accorder sa foi, à son homosexualité… Soit il est l'un de ces « homosexuels de naissance, » dont nous parlions tout à l'heure, mais à ce moment-là, il est étonnant qu'il soit devenu prêtre, soit il est arrivé à la même conclusion qu'eux, ce qui lui permet de vivre à peu près heureux…

-Il a également pu devenir prêtre pour trouver une échappatoire à ses désirs impurs, peut être espérait-il que Dieu le délivrerait du mal…

-C'est une possibilité. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas devenu prêtre par vocation pourrait expliquer qu'il ait eût aussi peu de remords à rompre ses vœux, cependant, la première hypothèse est possible aussi…

Pendant notre dernier échange, nous avions tous les deux terminé de manger, mais pris dans notre conversation, nous ne nous en sommes pas aperçus. Lorsque Isaac le remarqua, et que je m'apprêtais à prendre congé à contre cœur, il me retint.

-Voyons William, ne vous enfuyez pas comme ça ! Il me semble que notre expérience, comme notre conversation, n'est pas terminée. Venez avec moi boire un verre !

La nourriture et notre conversation m'avaient légèrement dégrisé, mais je ne me voyais guère boire plus.

-C'est que… Je suis navré de vous décevoir, mais je ne suis déjà peu sur de retrouver la sortie du premier coup et sans dommages, alors boire de nouveau…

-Je vous guiderai. S'il vous plait, juste un verre… Notre expérience est en bonne voie…

J'étais légèrement anxieux à l'idée de me donner en spectacle si je buvais encore, mais je n'avais absolument aucune envie de le quitter. Cette soirée avait été l'une des plus agréables de mon existence, et je ne souhaitais pas qu'elle se finisse…

-Entendu, ai-je répondu. Mais juste un verre…


	12. Chapter 12

Isaac m'a adressé un grand sourire ravi, et il m'a semblé qu'avec l'alcool, mon cœur s'est mis à battre encore plus fort que d'habitude…

Nous nous sommes levés, et il m'a discrètement tenu par le coude, pour m'accompagner jusqu'à la sortie. La chaleur de ses doigts s'est diffusée à travers mon vêtement, et j'ai presque inconsciemment cherché plus de contact en m'appuyant contre lui…

Alors que nous nous dirigions vers un pub de sa connaissance, j'ai trébuché sur les pavés inégaux de la rue. Il m'a rattrapé en passant son bras autour de ma taille.

-Allez-vous bien ? M-a-t-il demandé.

J'ai répondu que oui, et me suis excusé.

-Vous êtes gris, William, mais pas encore assez à mon goût. Mon expérience est toujours en bonne voie, mais elle n'est pas encore concluante… Cependant, je pense qu'il est plus prudent que je vous soutienne ainsi jusqu'au pub…

-Vous avez sans doute raison, ai-je répondu, avant de m'excuser à nouveau.

Il a passé mon bras autour de ses épaules, me soutenant toujours par la taille. Dans cette position, je pouvais inspirer à loisir son odeur de si particulière, ce mélange de sueur, de camphre et de plantes médicinales, doublée, ce soir, d'une légère odeur de savon et d'eau de Cologne… De plus, je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, et il me semblait qu'elle se répandait dans tout mon être, allant jusqu'à mon cœur, qui battait chaque fois plus fort… Doucement, je me suis appuyé sur lui, pour profiter au maximum de cette étreinte… L'alcool aidant, j'ai même cru sentir sa main flatter doucement ma taille…

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au pub, il m'a payé une première bière, et j'ai senti les effets de l'alcool revenir à la charge. Nous avons bu en silence, pendant qu'il me fixait d'un œil attentif et intense, de ce regard d'un scientifique envers son expérience, et j'eu soudainement eu l'absurde impression d'être une souris blanche… Il a légèrement bougé son genou pour se mettre plus à l'aise, et une bouffée de chaleur m'a envahi lorsqu'il a heurté le mien. Je me suis forcé à ne pas bouger, et il ne s'est pas retiré. J'ai alors légèrement bougé ma jambe, augmentant le contact de façon imperceptible pour un œil extérieur. Cependant, Isaac n'avait pas pu manquer mon étrange comportement, et son regard se fit plus appuyé encore…

Finissant par être gêné par l'intensité de son regard, qui me perturbait un peu trop à mon goût, et qui colorait mes joues, augmentait ma température corporelle et accélérait les battements de mon cœur, j'ai fini par engager la conversation de nouveau.

-Vous me regardez comme un scientifique observe son expérience, pourrais-je enfin en connaitre la teneur ? Je crains d'être bien trop gris pour agir autrement que par instinct et cela m'étonnerai que je fasse quoi que ce soit pour la compromettre…

Il m'a regardé, buvant une gorgée de sa bière avec un sourire.

-En effet, je pense que maintenant je peux vous en parler. Eh bien, voyez-vous, l'idée m'est venue ce midi, pendant notre conversation. En fait, je me suis demandé si il était possible de rendre homosexuel le plus respectable des hommes…

Il a appelé le garçon pour qu'il nous apporte de nouvelles bières...


	13. Chapter 13

BABY IS BACK, YEEEAAAAH ! \o/ (Non, ce n'est pas ma chevy Impala 67 :)

J'ai retrouvé mon PC, et AVEC TOUTES SES DONNEES ! o/ Faut pas chercher, on magasin on m'a dit "disque dur ou carte mère = plus de données, et le constructeur a changé le port USB... Moi ça me va hein? Je vais pouvoir laisser tomber mes réécritures (c'était quand même assez chiant et frustrant) et me concentrer sur les modif' que j'ai à faire sur "fifty shades of Castiel Novak" et mon threesome SPN... (Non, ce ne sera pas un Dean/Sam/Castiel...^^)

Et puis il y a Sherlock aussi... Ca faisait des lustres que je voulais me trouver cette série avec les deux putains de bons acteurs que sont Benedict Cumberbatch et Martin Freeman... J'me suis acheté les trois premières saisons pour fêter mes données =) Je vais écrire un truc sur eux, c'est obligé, il FAUT que j'écrive un truc sur eux... ^^

Par contre, le truc, c'est que je ne suis pas aussi géniale que Sherlock moi, alors je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à pondre un scénario qui tient la route... =$

Bref, en tout cas, pour fêter le retour de mes données, je reprend "Violet est la couleur de l'amour" et je poste deux chapitre de cette histoire en plus de ceux de "Snakes and ladders" :) Ensuite, je posterai sans doute un chapitre de chaque. (J'ai pas calculé, j'espère que ça ne vous coupera pas le lemon en deux =b)

* * *

Le cerveau humain est ainsi fait, qu'il se focalise uniquement sur la partie la moins importante de ce qu'il entend. C'est donc tout naturellement que je demandais :

-Vous me considérez donc comme un homme respectable ?

Il but une gorgée de sa nouvelle bière, et se retourna vers moi en souriant d'un air moqueur.

-Respectable est une chose, mais guindé en est une autre. Je me suis demandé comment est-ce que vous agiriez, si l'on vous enlevait toute retenue.

-Vous me trouvez guindé ?

-Les rares fois où je vous ai vu, vous étiez habillé d'une façon impeccable. Votre langage était parfait, tout comme vos manières. Jamais un pied en dehors de la ligne. Je me suis demandé comment vous étiez dans l'intimité, et puis en réfléchissant, je me suis rendu compte que votre éducation, sans doute religieuse, vous avait probablement appris à contrôler plus qu'excessivement vos pulsions. Je me suis donc dis que le seul moyen de réellement vous connaitre, était de vous priver de cette étouffante éducation. Et je pense que j'avais raison.

-Vous avez donc décidé de me faire boire, pour m'enlever toute pudeur ?

Le regardant d'un air joueur, j'ai bu un peu plus. J'ai terminé ma bière, chose stupide, car j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me focaliser sur son discours et le mien…

-Précisément. Néanmoins, il y a un point que j'ai négligé.

-Lequel ? Ai-je demandé.

Il s'est penché vers moi, sa bière à la main, comme si il allait me faire une confidence. Je remarquais alors pour la première fois son regard vitreux, et ses yeux, qui avaient du mal à fixer quelque chose. Il gloussa.

-Je commence moi aussi, à ne plus avoir les idées claires… A-t-il dit en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière.

-Je pense que nous devrions nous arrêter là, ai-je acquiescé.

-En effet, a-t-il répondu en buvant sa dernière gorgée. Sinon, aucun de nous ne seras en état de mener cette expérience à bien…

L'air concentré, il comptait ses pièces pour payer. L'exercice semblait difficile, et j'aurais été bien incapable de l'aider…

-Et comment la suite de l'expérience s'organise-t-elle ? Ai-je demandé, un fol espoir faisant bondir mon cœur, alors que je tentais de me lever et me rattrapais au comptoir pour ne pas tomber. Isaac m'a imité.

-Savez-vous pourquoi j'aime ce pub, William ? A-t-il demandé.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Parce qu'il est proche de chez moi. Et comme vous n'êtes évidemment pas en était de rejoindre votre domicile, -et que vous risquez de vous faire réprimander par votre respectable logeuse- je pense qu'il est mieux que vous me suiviez chez moi…

Cela faisait bien deux minutes que je tentais de me stabiliser sur le sol, et j'aurais été bien incapable de démentir ses propos… Alors que je tentais de lâcher le comptoir et manquais de tomber, je me suis rendu compte avec un sourire qu'il avait tout préparé.

-Vous aviez tout prévu, Docteur…

-Je prévois toujours le maximum pour mes expériences… Mais je reconnais que je ne pensais pas finir aussi ivre… Sortons, voulez-vous ?

-Essayons, vous voulez dire… Soit, je commence à en avoir assez de cet endroit, mais je crains que le sol qui tangue ne m'empêche de parvenir à la porte tout de suite…

Il gloussa de nouveau.

-Je pense que je vais moi aussi avoir du mal…


	14. Chapter 14

Ah bah si tiens, ça va vous couper le lemon en deux, vu qu'il est sur les deux chapitres suivants... =b Boarf, le plaisir durera plus longtemps =)

* * *

Nous sommes donc difficilement sortis du pub, titubant et nous soutenant mutuellement, et nos costumes propres et soignés devaient nous donner l'air d'hommes respectables s'accordant une nuit de débauche, et nous attirer le mépris des membres de riches et bonnes familles…

Bras dessus, bras dessous, nous sommes parvenus à la maison du Docteur Roberts. Une maison fort jolie et respectable, comme il convient d'avoir à un médecin, qui, malgré la polémique déclenchée par ses méthodes et ses expériences, réussit à attirer la fortune des malades désespérés, ainsi que des nobles, toujours à la recherche de nouveaux remèdes, par ses idées novatrices et inédites…

Lorsqu'il eût réussi à ouvrir la porte de ses clés, nous nous sommes tous les deux assis dans l'entrée pour enlever nos chaussures. Le sol tanguait tellement que nous nous sommes regardés, nous demandant si il était réellement nécessaire de nous lever… Nous avons tous les deux ri de l'absurdité de notre situation, et avons tenté de nous relever en nous raccrochant au mur… Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, nous y sommes parvenus, et j'ai suivi Isaac jusqu'à une chambre avec un lit double, sur lequel il s'est laissé tomber. Il gisait ainsi sur le lit, en costume, une main sur les yeux, offert à mon regard…

Au bout d'un moment, il a semblé se rendre compte que je ne le suivais pas, et attendais toujours debout, qu'il me dise quoi faire, ce qui commençait à être difficile. Il m'a alors appelé.

-Eh bien, William, rejoignez-moi. Pardonnez-moi, mais je n'ai pas la force de me relever pour vous offrir un lit, et vous ne l'avez pas de rester debout plus longtemps, alors nous allons devoir partager…

A la fois ravi et éreinté, je n'attendais guère plus et m'allongeais à ses côtés sur le lit. De toute façon, je savais maintenant ce qu'il attendait de moi… J'ai d'ailleurs trouvé particulièrement amusant le fait qu'il lui aurait suffi de demander pour me voir à ses pieds, et cela dans tous les sens du terme… Nous nous sommes tournés l'un vers l'autre, nous regardant.

-Mon expérience est un échec. Même avec autant d'alcool dans le sang, vous demeurez stoïque…

Je l'ai alors arrêté, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, souriant.

-La nuit n'est pas finie, et les effets de l'alcool non plus. Votre expérience visait à me rendre homosexuel, et à un niveau plus large, à me voir faire des choses inattendues. Mais de votre côté, vous n'avez pas non plus tenté beaucoup de choses…

-Il est vrai que je n'ai tenté que de légères approches, mais les réponses que j'ai obtenues de votre part étaient tout aussi légères… Et de toute façon, il aurait été inconvenant de faire plus en public…

-Peut être auriez-vous du insister un peu plus, ai-je répondu. Mon doigt était toujours sur ses lèvres, et il était comme caressé par son souffle lorsqu'il parlait…

-Vraiment ? A-t-il répondu, en happant mon doigt entre ses lèvres…


	15. Chapter 15

Lemon, première partie. La suite la semaine prochaine! *niark, niark, niark* *rire sadique*

* * *

Je demeurais comme hypnotisé par ses lèvres, alors qu'il léchait, mordillait et suçotait mon doigt. Je n'ai pris conscience que j'avais retenu mon souffle, que lorsqu'il m'a mordu plus fort, au point de me faire mal… Je me suis alors aperçu que ma respiration était rapide, saccadée... J'ai remonté mon regard vers ses yeux, et cela à été comme si j'y avais plongé… Je fus comme submergé par leur noirceur et par le désir que j'y lisais. Cet homme, celui qui me troublait tant, depuis notre première rencontre, me désirait…

J'ai reporté mon attention sur sa bouche, lorsqu'il s'est appliqué à lécher chacun de mes doigts, mais je fus de nouveau attiré par son regard, car il me fixait droit dans les yeux, alors qu'il s'appliquait à sa tâche… Il m'a alors semblé incarner la luxure personnifiée. Son regard était si intense que je me suis mis à haleter. Cette chaleur, qui ne me quittait jamais en sa présence, s'est accumulée dans mes reins, et j'ai senti mon sexe s'ériger…

Il a léché ma paume, concentré sur son ouvrage, et ne m'a donc pas vu bouger.

Il m'avait poussé à bout. Je le désirais plus intensément que je ne l'avais jamais fait, et étais-ce l'alcool, étais-ce l'assurance que mon sentiment était partagé, j'ai simplement été incapable de résister.

J'ai fondu sur ses lèvres et l'ai entrainé dans un baiser. Alors que dans mon mouvement, je m'étais positionné au-dessus de lui, j'ai commencé à bouger mon bas-ventre contre le sien… Un gémissement m'a échappé lorsque j'ai senti son sexe dur contre le mien. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de plaisir lorsque je l'ai senti passer ses bras dans mon dos et agripper ma veste de costume, encore plus lorsque j'ai senti qu'il faisait bouger son bassin en rythme contre le mien… Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de gémir à nouveau, lorsque d'un coup de hanche, il nous a retourné et s'est assis sur moi, introduisant aisément sa langue dans ma bouche…

Jamais je n'avais connu de sensation aussi exquise. Jamais je n'avais connu pareil baiser avec toutes les femmes que j'avais pu fréquenter. Sentir sa langue contre la mienne, ce muscle si puissant batailler pour me dominer, était une sensation sans nulle autre pareille… Nos langues jouaient, se poursuivaient et se battaient, et mes mains ont agrippé ses cheveux, pendant qu'il me griffait le dos malgré ma veste de costume…

A bout de souffle, nous avons fini par nous séparer, et aussitôt, je me suis senti frustré par le manque de contact.

-Enfin un peu d'impulsivité, a-t-il jubilé, avant de capturer mes lèvres de nouveau.

Son haleine alcoolisé était identique à la mienne, et j'avais beau me dire qu'il ne s'agissait pour lui que d'une expérience, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être heureux. Je désirais cet homme, et maintenant, j'en étais sûr, je l'aimais. Peu m'importait que cela ne se reproduise pas, car au moins pour une nuit, je pouvais le tenir dans mes bras…

J'ai gémis contre ses lèvres lorsqu'il a commencé à se mouvoir au-dessus de moi, frottant ses fesses contre mon sexe dressé. N'y tenant plus, j'ai fait glisser sa veste de ses épaules, avant de déboutonner son veston et sa chemise, et de faire de même. Il s'est empressé de m'imiter, et je me suis redressé pour l'aider. Nous nous sommes de nouveau embrassé, nous plaquant l'un contre l'autre.

Alors que nous étions peau contre peau, je me délectais de sa chaleur. Incapable de résister, je passais mes mains sur son corps, caressant son torse, effleurant ses tétons dressés. Il rompit notre baiser en gémissant, alors que je les pinçais doucement. S'allongeant sur le lit, il nous fit de nouveau basculer, et je goûtais à sa peau, l'embrassant, la léchant, la suçotant, partout où je pouvais l'atteindre. Je laissais des marques rouges sur sa peau là où je l'avais sucée. Je me délectais de son odeur en le mordant au cou et sur le torse. J'attrapais ses deux grains de chair entre mes dents pour le torturer, et je ne vivais que pour entendre son souffle saccadé, que pour entendre ses gémissements de plaisir qui sonnaient comme une musique à mes oreilles, que pour le voir et le sentir se cambrer sous moi, lorsque je trouvais et martyrisais un endroit où il était sensible…

Notre étreinte était empreinte d'amour et de désir, mais elle ressemblait également à un duel pour la domination de l'autre. Un duel ou nous étions tour à tour dominant et soumis, un duel ou nous revendiquions tantôt la domination et la puissance, tantôt une soumission volontaire empreinte de laisser-faire...

Nos mouvements l'un contre l'autre avaient repris sans même que nous y pensions, et je ressenti soudain le désir impérieux de le sentir en moi. J'ai rompu notre baiser en criant presque mon plaisir, lorsque j'ai senti sa main se poser sur mon sexe et le caresser de haut en bas. Jamais je n'avais ressenti un tel désir et un tel plaisir dans toute mon existence. J'ai embrassé Isaac en gémissant, avant d'aller sucer la peau de son cou, lorsqu'il s'est affairé à déboutonner mon pantalon. Je l'ai senti caresser mon sexe à travers mon sous-vêtement, frémissant de désir.

D'un coup de hanche, j'ai pris sa place. Aussitôt, il m'a débarrassé de mes derniers vêtements, alors que je m'attaquais aux siens. Rapidement, nous nous sommes retrouvés nus l'un sur l'autre. Instinctivement, nous avons recommencé à nous frotter l'un contre l'autre. Nos sexes se touchant sans aucunes entraves nous ont procuré un plaisir si intense, que nous nous sommes tous les deux cambrés en gémissant, répétant le prénom de l'autre, telle une litanie.

J'ai alors senti les doigts d'Isaac contre mes lèvres, et avec délectation, je les ai léchés. Ma bouche et ma langue désiraient désespérément avoir quelque chose pour s'occuper, et j'ai léché et sucé ses doigts autant que je le pouvais. Je devinais qu'Isaac me regardait, et je l'entendais haleter sous le plaisir que cette vision semblait lui procurer. A un moment, il a semblé revenir à la réalité, et je l'ai senti bouger contre moi, mais je n'ai pas regardé, occupé comme je l'étais à lécher ses doigts, en l'absence d'un baiser.

Je me suis cambré, et ai crié de stupeur lorsque j'ai senti sa langue humide sur mon sexe. Avec empressement, il me cajolait, léchant ma verge de haut en bas, mordillant mon gland, avant de me prendre en bouche… J'ai hurlé lorsqu'il a entamé un mouvement de va-et-vient appuyé, suçant ses doigts tant et plus. Il a varié les vitesses, alternant rapidité et lenteur, pressions fortes et faibles, frottement de ses dents ou non… Et inconsciemment, j'ai calqué les mouvements de ma bouche sur ses doigts à ses mouvements sur ma verge. Je me suis senti durcir de plus en plus, et je me savais proche de la jouissance, lorsqu'il s'est arrêté brutalement…

Incapable de m'en empêcher, j'ai gémis de frustration, et il est venu me consoler d'un baiser. Nos mouvements de hanches ont repris alors que nous nous embrassions, et j'ai fini par sentir des doigts humides et inquisiteurs caresser la fente de mes fesses, pour finalement s'y introduire et cajoler mon entrée, me touchant juste assez pour me faire demander plus...

J'ai fini par sentir un doigt s'introduire en moi, et je me suis crispé sous la douleur. Isaac s'est lancé dans un baiser plus appuyé pour m'apaiser. Alors que je me détendais, il a introduit un second doigt en moi, et une larme a perlé à mes paupières. Il a alors entreprit de masser mon érection, qui avait perdu de sa vigueur sous la douleur. Il m'a offert un nouveau baiser, et les deux sensations conjuguées firent que je ne sentis même pas lorsqu'il introduisit un troisième doigt en moi, occupé comme je l'étais à gémir mon plaisir…

Ce que j'ai senti, c'est le vide, lorsqu'il a retiré ses doigts. Isaac s'est alors redressé, et s'est positionné entre mes jambes écartées, me regardant, attendant une approbation de ma part…

-Vas-y, ai-je supplié, ne me rendant même pas compte que je m'étais mis à le tutoyer…

Lentement, il s'est enfoncé en moi, et j'ai gémi sous la douleur, qui me donnait l'impression d'être écartelé. Il s'est empressé de m'embrasser, et m'a distrait de cette manière jusqu'à être entièrement en moi. Ensuite, il s'est arrêté et s'est redressé, sans bouger, pour me laisser le temps de m'habituer.

Il avait les yeux fermés sous la concentration dont il devait faire preuve pour se contenir. Et ce n'est pas le plaisir qui m'a fait me détendre et oublier la douleur, c'est de voir le visage magnifique d'Isaac en sueur, les traits tendus pour résister au plaisir qui menaçait de le submerger à chaque instant. Je me suis détendu car mon vœu le plus cher était de voir la jouissance ravager ses traits et le submerger de plaisir…

J'ai remonté mes jambes et les ai enroulées autour de sa taille. Isaac m'a regardé, surpris. Il a semblé abasourdi par mon visage, alors que je le suppliais mentalement de bouger. Il a semblé comprendre, car un grand sourire à étiré ses lèvres… Quelques secondes plus tard, il commençait à se mouvoir, effectuant un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. C'était peu, mais le plaisir était déjà si intense, que je me cambrais en gémissant, l'implorant silencieusement de m'imposer un rythme plus intense…

Il s'est alors mis à bouger en moi de plus en plus vite, ses mouvements devinrent plus saccadés et violents, et pourtant, j'étais absolument incapable de ressentir une quelconque douleur ! Un seul mot me vient pour décrire ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là : luxure.

Quel que soit son mouvement, je ne pouvais que gémir. J'ai fini par accompagner ses coups de reins de mouvements de mes hanches, j'étais simplement près à n'importe quoi pour qu'il s'enfonce plus profondément en moi ! Et puis il a touché ce point magique… Ce point qui m'a fait me cambrer en hurlant, avant de retomber sur le lit, haletant…

Isaac m'a regardé d'un air satisfait, avant de reproduire son mouvement, me faisant hurler de plaisir à nouveau… Il a recommencé encore, et encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus de plaisir… Jusqu'à ce que la jouissance me submerge et que ma semence se répande sur mon torse…

J'ai convulsivement relevé mes jambes. J'ai senti mes muscles se resserrer autour de sa verge. Peu de temps après, il jouissait à son tour dans un hurlement de plaisir…


	16. Chapter 16

Il s'est retiré, m'arrachant un dernier gémissement de plaisir. Il a léché la semence répandue sur mon torse, avant de venir m'embrasser, pour me la faire goûter, et de s'allonger sur moi pour se reposer.

Alors que nous reprenions tous les deux notre souffle, je me suis mis à caresser son dos, ma main glissant machinalement de ses épaules dans le creux de ses reins, pour y effectuer un léger massage… J'ai senti Isaac se tendre contre moi. Il a poussé un léger soupir avant d'enfouir son nez dans mon cou, chacune de ses respirations m'arrachant un frisson… Il s'est alors mis à mordiller la peau de mon cou, et j'ai gémi faiblement en sentant mon sexe s'ériger de nouveau.

Il a écarté ses jambes pour les poser de chaque côté de mon corps, faisant entrer nos sexes en contact. J'ai été surpris de sentir le sien durcir à nouveau. Il a léché ma peau, et est remonté jusqu'à mon oreille, avant de murmurer.

-Après deux verres de vin et deux de bière, je pensais que tu ne serais plus d'attaque…

-Moi aussi, ai-je répondu. Mais après tout, c'est de ta faute…

-Tu plaisante, William ? Qui a commencé à me caresser le dos ?

J'ai souri et ai fermé les yeux en le sentant me mordre l'oreille, comme pour me punir.

-C'est moi, ai-je chuchoté.

Je l'ai senti sourire contre ma peau, avant qu'il revienne m'embrasser. Le baiser était doux, tendre, fatigué, mais l'étreinte que s'en est suivie aura été aussi intense et sauvage que la première…

Nous avons commencé par nous mouvoir l'un contre l'autre, lentement, doucement, en nous embrassant, mais l'excitation montant, et le désir embrasant nos reins ne nous laissèrent guère de temps. Il a rompu notre baiser, et m'a embrassé le torse comme je l'avais fait auparavant. Mordant, suçant, léchant chaque parcelle de peau offerte, martyrisant mes tétons aussi érigés et durs que mon sexe, me faisant lascivement gémir de nouveau. A chaque baiser, sa bouche descendait un peu plus bas sur mon torse. J'ai gémi lorsque sa langue s'est engouffrée dans mon nombril, soupiré lorsqu'il s'est mis à souffler sur mon sexe pour me torturer…

Je me souviens avoir de nouveau crié lorsqu'il a pris ma verge en bouche sans plus de préliminaires. A nouveau, il s'est appliqué à me faire gémir, léchant et suçant mon gland, variant les rythmes, les pressions et les mouvements de sa langue… J'ai senti confusément qu'il ajoutait sa main à la base de mon membre, masturbant ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à avaler. J'ai remué mes hanches, et sa main glissait, aidée par sa salive qui coulait par capillarité. A un moment, il l'a retirée, et j'ai senti qu'il bougeait et gémissait contre moi, mais sans cesser de me cajoler…

Alors que je me sentais durcir un peu plus, comme la première fois, il s'est retiré. Il est venu m'embrasser, et la douceur de son baiser contrastait agréablement avec la frénésie qui nous avait envahis quelques instants plus tôt. Il a relevé mon sexe, et s'est assis sur mes hanches. J'ai cru mourir lorsque j'ai compris ce qu'il faisait. Je me suis retrouvé perdu dans une sensation de moiteur et de chaleur, comme je n'en avais jamais connue. Egaré dans les limbes du plaisir, j'ai doucement posé mes mains sur ses hanches, pour l'aider à s'abaisser.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé au bout, je le laissais s'habituer, et j'ai alors compris la raison de son expression tout à l'heure ! Ma seule envie était de bouger sauvagement en lui perdu comme je l'étais à l'intérieur de lui, enfermé dans cet étau de chair si serré, que l'inaction en devenait douloureuse… Tout mon contrôle de moi obtenu par mon éducation chez les baptistes me fut nécessaire pour patienter. Et encore ! Il m'a fallu fermer les yeux pour me soustraire à cette vision de luxure ! Cette image de perversion à l'état pur ! Je ne parle pas ici de religion, simplement voir Isaac ainsi au-dessus de moi, me savoir en lui, la sueur recouvrant et sublimant son corps parfait, le désir et le plaisir magnifiant ses traits, alors qu'il tentait de contrôler sa respiration haletante..!

Malgré mon métier de policier, il était un véritable appel au viol !

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, ma respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée, et mon érection de plus en plus douloureuse, mais je n'osais rouvrir les yeux, de peur de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler et de le blesser… Ses muscles enserraient mon sexe comme un étau, et ne pas bouger était une véritable torture… J'ai alors senti une main câline remonter sur mon torse. Une main douce, aux doigts légèrement calleux, la main d'un homme soigné, mais dont le travail l'obligeait à les utiliser…

J'ai rouvert les yeux, et mon souffle s'est coupé.

Isaac me regardait, haletant, s'appuyant de sa main sur mon torse, comme si le plaisir et le désir étaient trop intenses pour qu'il puisse les supporter… Ses yeux noirs de désir semblaient me supplier de bouger.

J'ai posé mes mains sur ses hanches, et le regardant droit dans les yeux, je l'ai doucement soulevé et abaissé sur mon sexe. Ses yeux se sont fermés, alors qu'il gémissait sourdement sous le plaisir. J'ai alors commencé à effectuer un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, guettant la moindre trace de souffrance sur son visage… Mais il n'y avait que le plaisir, et chacun de mes mouvements lui arrachait un gémissement ! Rapidement, il s'est mis à accompagner mes mouvements, me faisant m'enfoncer à chaque fois plus profondément en lui. J'ai alors accéléré, alors que ses fesses claquaient à chaque fois contre mes cuisses. Chacun de ses mouvements m'arrachaient un gémissement de pur plaisir, et alors que je m'enfonçais plus profondément en lui que je ne l'avais jamais fait, il s'est cambré en hurlant, repliant ses jambes dans un mouvement compulsif.

Alors que je demeurais pantelant de la décharge de plaisir qu'il m'avait envoyée, je réitérais mon mouvement, m'enfonçant de la même manière, frappant à nouveau, au même endroit, à l'intérieur de lui.

-Oh oui, continue ! Hurla-t-il.

Je ne pus rien faire d'autre que lui obéir, m'enfonçant en lui encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je le pénètre encore plus loin, et plus fort que jamais auparavant !

Il a hurlé, submergé de plaisir, et sa semence s'est répandue sur mon torse, alors que l'extase se lisait sur son visage. Le spectacle absolument sublime qu'il m'offrait de son être dans la jouissance, et ses muscles se resserrant autour de ma verge, eurent raison de moi, et j'ai joui à mon tour à l'intérieur de lui, en hurlant alors que je le rejoignais dans l'extase… Et je crois que c'est cette idée, le fait que je jouissais en ce moment à l'intérieur d'un homme, que j'aimais cet homme, et le fait qu'en ce moment précis, j'avais envoyé valser tous mes principes, qui m'a fait, plus que toute autre chose toucher le paradis…

A peine m'étais-je fait cette réflexion, qu'il s'écartait de moi avec un soupir, et qu'il s'allongeait à mes côtés. Nous avons échangé un dernier regard et un dernier sourire, avant qu'il ferme les yeux et s'endorme, son sourire toujours sur ses lèvres…


	17. Chapter 17

C'est le soleil qui m'a chatouillé les yeux le lendemain matin. Alors que les dernières brumes du sommeil se dissipaient, j'ai été envahi par une odeur de camphre, d'herbes médicinales, et de sueur amoureuse... Isaac s'était tourné sur le côté et avait entremêlé nos jambes. Son bras était possessivement passé autour de ma taille, et il avait posé sa tête sur mon torse. Pour ma part, j'avais merveilleusement bien dormi, le nez dans ses cheveux sombres, alors que je le maintenais contre moi, enlacé de mes bras. Ce fut le réveil le plus doux de mon existence…

J'ai bien eu un instant de panique, me rendant compte qu'il était déjà tard dans la matinée, et puis je me suis souvenu que même les inspecteurs de police avaient droit à des jours de congé, et que ce jour-là était de ceux-là. J'ai donc refermé les yeux, et ai attendu le réveil de mon ange en respirant son odeur…

Je n'éprouve aucune honte à l'appeler ainsi, car c'est réellement comme cela que je le vois. Il avait définitivement éloigné Julia de mon esprit, et jamais je n'avais ressenti de sentiments aussi purs et aussi puissants, que ceux que j'éprouvais pour lui. Je pressentais qu'il pouvait illuminer ma vie, comme me plonger dans le plus profond désespoir… Je me sentais d'ailleurs profondément triste de le quitter, car dans mon esprit, cela n'était qu'une aventure d'une nuit, une expérience, et maintenant, elle était terminée… Je me figurais que dès que j'aurais quitté cette maison, nos relations redeviendraient strictement professionnelles, et nos entrevues, occasionnelles, au gré de l'esprit de criminels plus ou moins dérangés…

Heureusement, il m'a vite détrompé.

Isaac a commencé à bouger plusieurs minutes plus tard, et lorsqu'il s'est réveillé, son regard ensommeillé était adorable à voir. Comme moi, il a semblé s'interroger un instant sur ce qui avait pu se passer, et à qui pouvait appartenir ce corps chaud contre lequel il s'était blotti, puis, il a poussé un grand soupir additionné d'un sourire, avant de reposer sa tête sur mon torse et de refermer les yeux…

J'ai ri doucement et lui ai caressé les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne ouvrir les yeux. J'ai constaté avec joie, que son sourire ne quittait pas son visage…

Après environ une demi-heure à être cajolé ainsi, il a fini par se redresser, et a souri de nouveau en constatant que nous étions tous les deux encore nus l'un contre l'autre. Il m'a invité à me lever, et ensemble, nous sommes partis nous laver. Après diverses protestations plus ou moins ouvertes contre la gueule de bois, qui ne nous avait pas épargnés, il m'a prêté des vêtements, et nous sommes allés déjeuner. Le café noir a été de rigueur pour nous réveiller…

Alors que nous mangions tranquillement, assis à la table de son jardin privé, j'ai décidé de briser le silence gênant qui s'était installé. Certaines choses devaient être dites, cependant, je n'avais pas la force d'en parler tout de suite…

-Alors, Docteur Roberts, votre expérience a-t-elle été concluante ?

Il a bu une gorgée de café.

-Voyez-vous, hier, je vous aurais répondu qu'elle a marché au-delà de mes espérances, mais aujourd'hui, à la lumière du jour, et maintenant que j'ai l'esprit plus clair, je me demande si vous ne cachiez pas simplement très bien votre jeu…

J'ai poussé un soupir.

-Un peu des deux, je suppose…

Je me suis levé, les mains derrière le dos, et je me suis détourné pour contempler son jardin. Un bruit derrière moi m'indiqua qu'il m'avait suivi, et quelques secondes après, il apparaissait à mes côtés. J'ai soupiré, et ai repris :

-Jusqu'à il y a encore peu de temps, je n'avais jamais éprouvé ce genre de désir, et jamais au grand jamais je n'aurais pensé l'éprouver un jour… Et puis un homme est apparu dans ma vie, qui a semé le trouble dans mon esprit… J'ai d'abord rejeté cette attirance que je ressentais pour lui, c'était quelque chose d'impur, de contraire à ma foi… Et puis je me suis rendu compte que Dieu n'avait plus aucune importance, et que si il était amour, il ne pouvait pas m'en vouloir de céder à une tentation qu'il avait lui-même placée sur mon chemin… Et mes sentiments étaient de toute façon impossibles à réprimer. Un regard de cette personne me faisait perdre tous mes moyens, et cela devenait excessivement difficile de me contrôler… Bien que je crois ne jamais avoir dépassé la ligne… Donc oui, quelque part, je cachais bien mon jeu, et d'un autre côté, je n'avais jamais prévu de jouer…

-Vous éprouviez-donc déjà des sentiments pour un homme, mais vous ne pensiez pas les exprimer un jour ? Pourquoi ?

Je me passais une main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise...

-Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir si mon inclination était réciproque, et ce n'était pas quelque chose dont je pouvais parler avec lui… Les temps étant ce qu'ils sont, des agents de police comme moi, arrêtent tous les jours des pédérastes comme moi, et puis, cet homme a tendance à tout analyser, et ce n'était pas ce dont j'avais besoin… Sans compter que, comme vous l'avez souligné, je suis quelqu'un de particulièrement guindé, du moins sans une demi-douzaine de verres d'alcool… Je me voyais mal aborder ce sujet avec lui…

Il a souri.

-Peut être devriez-vous boire plus souvent, William, ne serait-ce que pour vous donner du courage pour entreprendre certaines choses.

-Peut-être, oui…

J'ai soupiré.

-Docteur Robert… Isaac…

Je me suis tourné vers lui, et nous nous sommes regardé.

-Cette expérience… Y-a-t-il des chances pour qu'elle se reproduise ?

* * *

J'ai collé deux chapitres pour celui-ci. On approche de la fin =) Ensuite, je pensais poster une fic Twilight toute fluffy... Des protestations ou des préférences? J'ai encore du Saint Seiya, du Roméo et Juliette ou du Supernatural en magasin...^^


	18. Chapter 18

Il s'est jeté sur moi et m'a allongé sur la table du jardin, pour m'embrasser fougueusement, envoyant valser au sol toute la vaisselle du déjeuner.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir en sentant sa langue s'introduire dans ma bouche et caresser la mienne… Ce baiser était brutal, violent, empreint d'une urgence indescriptible, comme si ce devait être le dernier échangé. J'ai passé mes mains dans son cou, et ai agrippé ses cheveux sombres. Je m'agrippais à lui comme un noyé à sa bouée, comme si il était la pierre qui m'empêchait de tomber dans un précipice, comme si j'allais mourir d'être séparé de lui… Ses sentiments semblaient être identiques, et il me serrait contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, froissant nos vêtements, et lorsque, à bout de souffle, nous nous sommes séparés, il avait à nouveau cette apparence échevelée, comme pendant l'amour. Haletant, les joues rougies par le manque d'air, ses yeux sombres remplis d'une étrange détermination, une mèche de ses cheveux toujours si impeccables retombant sur son visage... Il était magnifique !

Me regardant, il s'est mis à caresser mes cheveux, me gardant toujours serré contre lui.

-William… A-t -il haleté. Me croirez-vous si je vous dis que je vous ai aimé dès le premier regard ?

Je suis resté sans voix face à cette révélation, puis, réalisant qu'il devait angoisser dans l'attente d'une réponse, je lui ai souri, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, et de murmurer à son oreille.

-Je vous crois, ai-je répondu. Et vous, me croirez-vous si je vous dis que vous affolez mes sens et mon esprit depuis notre première rencontre ?

Je l'ai entendu pousser un soupir de soulagement, avant que nos lèvres se retrouvent à nouveau, avec tendresse et bonheur…

-Oui…

Nous avons passé la journée ensemble, et elle s'est, bien évidemment, terminée au lit, et plus d'une fois pendant cette journée, je me suis surpris à penser que jamais je n'avais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie…

Le lendemain, comme les jours qui ont suivi, je suis reparti au travail, mais j'étais dispersé, distrait, me concentrer était impossible, et mon si merveilleux esprit de logique et de déduction me faisait cruellement défaut. A un tel point que l'inspecteur Brackenried m'a octroyé un autre jour de congé, en m'ordonnant de redevenir normal pendant cette journée… La vérité est qu'Isaac et moi avions convenu de communiquer par télégramme ou appels téléphoniques discrets, pour ne pas trop éveiller les soupçons, et trouver un moyen de nous voir, mais nos emplois du temps respectifs ne nous l'avaient pas permis, cette fameuse affaire de meurtre lors de cette exposition archéologique étant d'ailleurs plus que publique, - sa résolution n'étant pas aidée par mon égarement-, et certains de ses malades l'ayant accaparé.

N'y tenant plus, j'ai difficilement attendu la fin de la journée, avant de le rejoindre à l'asile. Dès qu'il m'a aperçu, il s'est débarrassé de son patient en le confiant à une infirmière, et m'a conduit à son bureau. A peine la porte était-elle refermée, qu'il se jetait sur mes lèvres et me plaquait contre son bureau, comme il l'avait fait dans son jardin. Il est parti beaucoup plus tôt ce soir-là, prétextant un rendez-vous urgent avec l'inspecteur de police que j'étais…

Nous sommes rentrés chez lui, et avons fait l'amour sans relâche, jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement ait raison de nous. Le lendemain, nous avons passé la journée au lit, et avons convenu que cette situation ne pouvait pas durer: lui et moi avions failli devenir fous loin l'un de l'autre, à ne pas savoir quand nous pourrions nous retrouver, il nous fallait absolument trouver une solution !

Elle nous a paru un peu tirée par les cheveux, et particulièrement dangereuse, mais c'est la seule que nous avons trouvée…

* * *

Dernier chapitre la semaine prochaine...


	19. Chapter 19

Quelques jours plus tard, je quittais la pension ou je logeais et j'emménageais chez lui. Officiellement, il était question de travail : Isaac et moi nous sommes, bien évidemment, découvert un intérêt particulièrement commun pour les esprits criminels, et les avancées scientifiques pouvant potentiellement servir sur une scène de crime. Un tel arrangement permet donc un travail efficace, et cela des deux côtés : Je parle à Isaac des crimes dont je m'occupe, et il m'aide à comprendre les meurtriers par ses théories, ce qui lui permet également de travailler sur les esprits criminels qui le fascinent tant, quitte à être une nouvelle fois rejeté par la communauté scientifique.

En ce qui concerne mes propres recherches, et les machines que j'invente et conçois, son esprit tout aussi scientifique et intéressé que le mien me permet de travailler plus efficacement, car il aperçoit les problèmes et les possibilités là où parfois, ils m'échappent, et il me sert accessoirement de petite main, me permettant de concevoir mes prototypes bien plus vite…

L'inspecteur Brackenried s'est d'abord montré soupçonneux vis-à-vis de cette association, mais une petite visite, arrangée sous un prétexte quelconque, lui a permis de constater que Isaac et moi occupions des chambres séparées (pour l'occasion,) et que notre entente était purement scientifique. Cela l'a rassuré, et de toute façon, nous ne faisions rien de réellement contraire à la loi...

S'il a vu clair dans notre jeu ou s'il se doute de quelque chose, il n'en laisse rien paraitre. Est-ce parce que je suis le meilleur inspecteur qu'il ait eu dans sa carrière? Ou bien parce que, sans vouloir se l'avouer, il me voit comme un ami, et considère que je sais ce qui est bon pour moi, malgré son opinion sur la question ? Je l'ignore, mais toujours est-il qu'il nous laisse tranquilles…

En ce qui concerne Crabtree et Higgins, les deux agents dont je suis le plus proche, soit ils l'ignorent, soit ils considèrent qu'ils n'ont pas à se mêler de ma vie, ce qui est vrai et m'arrange grandement…

Dans tous les cas, Isaac et moi sommes bien déterminés à ne pas nous séparer, et à vivre ensemble le plus longtemps possible… Parce que nous nous aimons, tout simplement, et cela peu importe la loi, ou la religion...

 **FIN**

* * *

Et voila, c'est enfin la fin de cette histoire...

La semaine prochaine, j'attaque une nouvelle histoire Saint Seiya. J'annonce également à celles que cela pourrait intéresser, que j'ai maintenant répondu à tous mes défis, dont les textes n'attendent rien de plus que d'être postés. Et vous gagnez en bonus une histoire supplémentaire sur Supernatural, et une autre, + deux one shot, sur Sherlock \o/

J'annonce également que, mes défis étant terminés, je peux enfin me pencher sur mon blog, dont je vous donnerai l'adresse dès que je l'aurais entièrement remanié.

Voila, c'est tout, j'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu, gros bisous 3


End file.
